Master Kyra
by merlinsdaughter7
Summary: So this is just something I started writing after I watched the first couple episodes of LoK. It's largely about Kyra Sokka's adopted daughter and now master waterbender. I haven't worked out all the kinks yet so feel free to criticize


"Hello, young Avatar." Smiled the woman. Korra spun calling fire to her hands. "Now, now is that any way to say hello to your new water bending master?" The woman wore a white cloak the hood obscuring her face.

"New water- bending master, huh?" Korra said as she attacked the woman. Fire and earth flew through the air towards the woman. The woman dodged and ran right up to the Avatar and grabbing her hands putting out the two fire balls Korra had been getting ready to throw at the woman. Up close now Korra could see the woman wore the blue clothing of the southern water tribe. And wore hair in their traditional style as well, however contrary to that her eyes were a strange green blue that seemed to look right into Korra's mind.

"My name is Kyra. Tenzin is a cousin of sorts and he wrote to me mentioning that although you are talented and passed the Masters examinations you could use some fine tuning."

"Tenzin sent for you?!"

"Yes and I think what I just did proves why."

"What?"

"Young Avatar, I am the most accomplished waterbender on this earth as well as the strongest besides a select few including my old master, Katara. She trained you as well, but she forgot to mention some important details. You are the Avatar, the one being who has the ability to master all four elements however this does not make you the strongest bender of each element. If you were to fight me or master Katara with only water bending you would lose simply because we were born stronger. The only way you could beat us is by using the avatar state which combines the strength of all of your past lives… making you nearly unbeatable."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me dearie, I'm quite sure I didn't stutter." Again Korra attacked. This time shooting ice daggers followed by small boulders she kicked from the ground. Again the woman dodged, though the ice daggers never got more than a few feet away from Korra before melting. Suddenly Korra sank up to her waist in mud.

"There now, that's enough. I heard you had a temper girl but this simply won't do! Your water bending is atrocious! And though I can't speak for your earth bending strength. I know that your stance was off otherwise you would have known what I was up to!"

"Korra! Korra!" a man yelled. Suddenly there was a gust of air that should have knocked the woman off her feet but instead it seemed she had created Ice boots that held her upright.

"Hello, Tenzin." Kyra said once he was close enough to hear. "Sorry to disturb your afternoon. Korra and I were just testing the waters."

"Kyra? Well you've certainly put on a few years." He said smiling.

"So have you old man" she replied a smile. They walked towards each other Kyra with the clear intention of giving him a hug. Tenzin more hesitantly. "Where is Pema and those appallingly lively children she wrote me about?"

"They're inside" his smile grew. "Come, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Ummm… not to interrupt but can someone get me out of here?" called Korra as the pair of them walked away.

"If you were the avatar you should get yourself out of that mess and be clean." Replied Kyra over her shoulder.

"Of course" called Tenzin at the same time. The two turned to face each other and had a brief whispered conversation before Kyra sighed loudly and Korra was popped out of the mud, clean but wet. Then as she watched water flew from her clothes and hair to Kyra's waiting palm. There it became a bubble the size of her head then it disappeared into a flask at Kyra's hip. The two walked inside talking animatedly. Korra stared after them outraged. She didn't need a new waterbending master. She was a master. Of all FOUR elements. Who did Tenzin think he was?!

"Korra! Dinner!" Pema called. Korra sighed, she supposed she could be awful during dinner and get this Kyra to leave. When she arrived Kyra was being introduced to Tenzin's children. "This is Jinora and Ikki, Meelo and this is Rohan." Said Pema quickly. They all sat and the air acolytes served the meal. Over dinner Kyra didn't speak much she listened and asked questions about Tenzin's family. After wards she slipped up to her room silently Korra followed and stood outside the door debating if she should slam through the door or just wait until morning to set the record straight. As it was the decision apparently wasn't hers to make. Pema walked by, "Please leave Kyra alone Korra at least until morning I just got Rohan to sleep."

"What… I… No…" replied Korra. Then she sighed and shuffled off to her room. The next morning Kyra wasn't at breakfast instead Korra found her new master missing from the island entirely. When she asked Tenzin he replied that she must be in the city, that she had family there and that in the mean time her air bending could use some practice. And so her day began early with lots of breathing exercises. Kyra did not come back for lunch or the afternoon practice session or even the evening meal. She only appeared after dinner in the family room where Pema and the children were playing games. She came in and tiredly ruffled Ikki's hair. Jinora came over and hugged her and Meelo floated up to her shoulder and hugged her around the neck. Korra had never seen the Meelo and Ikki so subdued and quiet. She kissed each of them on the head before leaving them to their games and heading towards her room. Tenzin gave Rohan to Pema and followed Kyra out. After a while Pema rounded up the children and put them to bed. Korra stood up and headed to her room clearly her new master wasn't going to teach her anything tonight. As she walked by Kyra's room Korra heard her name.

"She just reminds me of Kaela, but I will start her training tomorrow… though I would have appreciated some honesty as to why you had me come all the way here you know I hate this place….. Korra go to bed. Your training will start tomorrow evening as the moon rises." Kyra called through the door. Korra froze stunned. "Go to bed Avatar, tomorrow will be a long day." So Korra shuffled off to her room dumbfounded at how her new master had known she was listening.


End file.
